Generally, heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems include such equipment as air handling units and air ducts. Typically, HVAC systems are provided with duct insulation for thermal and/or acoustic purposes. Conventional duct insulation used in HVAC systems typically includes a facing layer adhered to an insulation layer. The duct insulation is installed with the facing layer of the duct insulation positioned away from the air duct. During periods of high relative humidity, water vapor may condense on the air duct. The facing layer is typically non-porous such that the facing surface acts as a barrier between the insulation body and the external environment. As such, the duct insulation is not conducive to the escape or dissipation of the condensed water vapor on or within the insulation layer. Even when the duct insulation is unfaced the condensed water vapor may remain on the duct surface or trapped in the insulation layer. As a result, damage may be caused by the condensed water vapor to the air duct, the insulation layer, or the facing layer.